


Everything I Do

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Everything I Do

“Michael…Michael Novotny is that you” The man questioned happily as he tossed a handful of comic books on top of the counter. “Holy shit…I haven’t seen you in almost ten years. How the hell have you been? And…”

Michael could only stare at the man as he continued to plaster him with question after question as he tired like hell to figure out just who he was. It was apparent that he knew Michael…but as he looked even harder at the man standing before him he found he was no closer to figuring him out then before. “You have no idea who I am do you” he questioned…placing his hands upon the counter top…a huge grin reaching across his face.

“I’m sorry but I don’t” he spoke timidly becoming very uncomfortable with the fact that he still had no clue who he was.

“Well I guess that is to be expected since when you knew me I looked like a total nerd with my braces and lets not forget the coke bottle glasses” he laughed.

“Jesus Christ…Freddy” Michael exclaimed as he jumped off of the stool he had been sitting on…racing around to the other side of the counter. “Freddy Matthews is that you. OMG…I didn’t even recognize you…obviously” he blushed as he pulled Brian’s old college roommate into his arms. “Man…it’s so great to see you again. So what brings you back to the Pitt’s” he asked as he gestured towards the couch located behind them.

“Two reasons actually” he laughed as he sat heavily upon the couch next to Michael. “The first is my nephews twelfth birthday party. I haven’t been home in almost two years and my family basically told me that they would disown my ass if I don’t show up. I happened so see your comic book store as I was driving by and decided to pop in since most twelve year olds like comic books”

“Yeah…most kids love comic books at that age…I know I did” he laughed with his old acquaintance.

“And the second reason sorta has to do with you” he became serious for a moment.

“Me…what does your coming back to Pittsburgh have to do with me” he asked stumped as he searched his familiar and yet not so familiar face.

“Well not you per say…but someone that you know…or knew” he replied…speaking in some sort of riddle that confused and annoyed Michael due to the fact that he had some idea of what he was talking about. “So Michael…do you still talk to Brian”

Annoyance turned to anger as he jerked his frame from off of the couch and began to pace in front of the gaping man. “Look Freddy…I know that Brian hurt you all those years ago when you were roommates…but if this is some plot to try and get back at him…it just won’t happen”

“No Michael…you don’t understand. If anything I should be thanking Brian Kinney” he chuckled as he grabbed onto the stupefied mans hand…leading him back towards the couch. “Nearly ten years ago Brian turned down a chance to work at the largest advertising agency in New York. They hounded him for almost a year before graduation and he constantly kept them at bay. I thought he was just trying to weasel more money from them…or maybe a brand new car or something…but I found out much later that it was for another completely different reason. I was second in line for that position so when Brian turned it down it became mine. I worked like a dog to move my way to the top and now I own the company. Brian was always the better ad man…I know that and truth be told his name has been popping up quite a bit in New York among the finer ad agencies. He is a very hot commodity these days and I want him to come and work for me. I’d be willing to pay him damn near anything that he wanted if it meant that I got my hooks into him before any of the other scavengers got their chance. So as you can see Michael…running into you may have been my savings grace”

“Um…yeah I can see that” he stammered…confusion fully overloading his senses. “You…you said that you found out later the real reason that he never took the job” he asked…truly afraid to find out the real reason.

“I take it you and Brian are not together…like in a relationship” he inquired…already knowing the answer at the look of sadness that blazed across Michael’s face.

“Brian and I are just friends. We always have been and we always will” he felt the need to defend the strange and wondrous relationship between him and his best friend.

“Well one night after yet another dinner at some fancy restaurant with the president and vice president of the company…Brian came home extremely drunk. You already know that Brian and I were roommates and he only @#%$ me when he was drunk or bored…but that night I could tell that something was really wrong. He started spewing about how much money they offered him. They were so desperate to have him sign with their firm that they had even offered him that brand new car that I thought he had been holding out for. They had offered him the moon…the stars and the planets…but he turned them down because of you”

“Me…” he repeated astonished as he gaped at the man through wide eyes. “You’re crazy” he barked as he once again jumped off of the couch and began pacing the length of the small shop. “Brian was dying for the position. He told me over and over and over again how much he couldn’t wait to take it and start his life in New York. He was going to have it all. The money…the cars…the men…he was going to have everything that his heart desired” he continued to rant…his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest.

“Everything but you Michael” Freddy spoke earnestly as he watched the man stop dead in his tracks…his mouth hanging open. “You were living here in the Pitts…moving on with your life and it terrified Brain beyond belief”

“Liar…” he ground out…shooting daggers at the man still sitting on the couch in front of him.

“No Michael…” he continued. “Brian came home that night stone cold drunk. He only really ever talked to me when he was drunk and that night he opened his heart up to me. He told me that he was in love with you and that there was no way that he could just move to New York and start a new life without you in it. He was so unlike himself as he laid on my bed beside me…crying as if his heart was breaking. Turns out that not only on the day that he was about to receive the greatest news of his life…he also received the worst. You had called him that morning and told him that you had found yourself a boyfriend. I can’t remember his name…but he kept screaming about what a stupid name it was and that there was no way that he was even remotely good enough for you. I think that it was after your phone call that he decided to sabotage his meeting so he could go home to you. It just shocks me to find that after everything that he gave up that the two of you are not together” Michael could not move as he watched through stunned eyes as Freddy removed himself from the couch and made his way over to where he stood. “Look Michael…I am only in town for the next three days and I am desperate to get Brian signed to my company. Would you give him my card and have him call me as soon as possible”

Speechless…he could only nod as he took the card…placing it in the back pocket of his jeans. Shaking the outstretched hand of the man who had in a matter of seconds destroyed the truths of his youth with Brian. His legs could no longer hold him as he fell to the ground…feeling nothing as he tried to make sense of the words he had just heard.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you” Brian asked fully irritated as Michael continued to sit beside him at the diner. They had been sitting there for the last twenty minutes and Michael had not even touched the food upon his place…much less said two words to his best friend.

“Nothing…” he mumbled as he once again began to push the food around with his fork.

“Bullshit…” Brian barked as he grabbed the fork out of his hand…slamming it on the table and he grasped onto his shoulders and forced him to turn and face him. “You have been pouting like a little bitch since we got here. You didn’t return any of my phone calls from yesterday and you never even showed up to Babylon”

“Brian…what really happened with the job offer you received from New York right before you graduated” he cut him off as he stared into Brian’s hazel eyes in order to verify the truth.

“Where the fuck is that coming from?” he questioned as he released Michael’s shoulder…forcing his way out of the booth before dropping enough money on the table to cover he and Michael’s Breakfast.

“I just want to know” he cried out after his retreating figure.

“You already know what happened. They thought that I was a little to forward and out spoken for their fucking company and gave the position to that asshole Matthews…end of story. So where the hell is this coming from?” he questioned once again as he turned to face his clearly upset best friend.

“I ran into Freddy yesterday and he told me some things that just don’t make any sense” he replied truthfully avoiding Brian’s scorching gaze just long enough to compose his spiraling emotions. Feeling he was close enough to composer he finally allowed his own eyes to travel up to the smoldering orbs of hazel staring down at him. The look on Brian’s face was that of pure shock…quickly replaced by what appeared to be fear…only to resume at near lightening speed back to his normal façade.

“Like what kinds of things?”

“He…he told me that the reason you didn’t get the job was because you turned it down” he spoke quickly…licking his lips nervously as he continued to speak. “He told me that the reason you turned it down was because of me…was because you loved me and…”

“And you believed him” Brian laughed wickedly…trying like hell to control the almost unmanageable urge to run. “I bet your heart went all a flutter when he told you that” his harsh laughter continued. “It was your perfect fantasy come true wasn’t it. The very idea of me giving up everything I have ever wanted in the world for you. It’s almost laughable isn’t it” With a deep breath he recalled the tears that were threatening to consume him at the look of complete devastation that littered Michael’s face and yet he continued. “So Mikey…is that how your fantasy works” he taunted the smaller man. “The infamous fantasy of Brian and Michael together forever”

“No…that isn’t how I wanted my fantasy to come true” Michael sobbed…thoroughly shocked and devastated at the words of the man he had loved most of his life. “Even if it was true Brian…I would have never asked you to give up anything for me. However…” his tears fully overtook him as he wiped numbly at them. “In my fantasy you loved me unconditionally…almost as much as I loved you. But most important the Brian of my fantasy would never hurt me in the way that you hurt me right now…never. He owns the company now and is willing to pay anything to get you to sign with them” He cried out madly. His tears quickly ceased as anger unlike anything he had ever felt before inhabited him. Jerking the business card out of his back pocket he whipped it at a stunned and speechless Brian. “So go. Get the fuck out of Pittsburgh like you have always wanted. Get the fuck out and don’t ever come back because you sure as hell don’t have any reason to come back” Unable to look at the man who had shattered his heart into a million pieces he bolted out the door…leaving Brain gaping in his wake.

Anger quickly consumed Brian as he picked up the discarded business card from where is lay upon the dirty floor. He had no idea exactly what he was planning to do…but before he knew it he was dialing the number printed upon it. Slamming the phone shut he shoved it back into his pocket as he headed for his prearranged meeting with his ex-roommate.

“Brian its go great to see you” Freddy greeted his former lover and roommate with a friendly gesture as he reached out his hand to him.

“Fuck you Freddy” Brian yelled madly as he smacked the hand away from him.

“Well it seems that some things never change do they” was the mans response as he rubbed at his stinging hand…before sliding into the booth he had been sitting in before Brian’s entrance into the exclusive restaurant. “Have a seat Brian…we have much to discuss”

“Screw the niceties” Brian barked as he threw his frame into the booth in front of the stunned man. “What the fuck do you want Freddy? And why the fuck did you tell Michael all that shit that you told him the other day?” he questioned fully pissed off as he clenched and unclenched his fists of fury. “I should fucking beat your ass right here for lying to Michael the way that you did”

“Lie…lie…are you fucking kidding me” Freddy spit out in shock. “You are the one famous for your tall tales Brian Kinney…but I don’t lie. You may not remember your words of love and devotion about Michael…but I sure as hell do. You came back to the dorm drunk out of your mind one night. I had never seen you so upset…you actually had tears in your eyes. I tried to comfort you at first…but you were having none of it. You were so angry and upset that you began screaming and tearing the place apart. The words you said made no sense to me at all…all except for one…Michael. You finally tired yourself out enough for me to hold you and that was when you poured your heart out to me. You told me that you loved him…that you had always loved him. You told me that he had called you that morning to tell you all about the new man in his life. You told me that no one would ever love him the way that you loved him and that you were going to prove it to him once you got back to Pittsburgh. That’s why I was severely shocked to run into Michael at his store yesterday…only to find that the two of you are not together”

Brian could not speak as the memories of that night played over and over in his head. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered the utter joy at hearing Michael’s voice on the other end of the line that morning as he prepared for his next class. But most importantly he remembered his heart sinking to his stomach as Michael gushed on and on about his new boyfriend. Brian had been stunned beyond belief as he listened to his great loves news because it did not fit into what he had planned for the two of them. He remembered being so pissed off at himself for waiting to long to tell Michael just how much he loved him and drowning his sorrows in the drink was just what he needed. He knew that Freddy was right…that he @#%$ up the meeting with the big wigs for the most part on purpose. In truth he hadn’t planned on fucking it up at first…but as the dinner progressed and his anger sky rocketed he decided that there was no way he could move to New York and leave Michael in Pittsburgh.

“What the hell do you want from me Freddy” Brian asked thoroughly drained from his romp down memory lane.

“Look Brian…” he began tenitively out of fear of invoking Brian’s rage once again. “I am sure that Michael told you how I now own the company of Broadway Advertising”

“Yeah he told me” he bit out…his heart breaking in half as he recalled the look of upset that had been plastered across Michael’s face. Despite the glare of hatred that he directed at the man that had spilt his monster secret…he felt as if he was dying inside slowly but surely. “What the hell does that have to do with me”

“I am not going to lie to you Brian” he began. “Your name has been popping up all over the Ad trades in New York…despite everything that happened with the Stockwell campaign. You have a true talent and an eye for what is up and coming that any and all ad men would kill for. I don’t give a shit about what happened before. I want you and I will do basically anything to get you to sign with Broadway. Compared to other ad agencies we are a small fish in a big pond…but with you on board I know that we can become huge”

Brian could only stare at his former fuck mate in complete awe as he tried to fathom what exactly he was offering him. It was another chance at a dream job…but most important it was a way for him to get out of the pits once and for all. Shock turned to anger as he recalled the harsh words that were spoken by Michael as he stormed out of the diner after their confrontation. He knew that despite the fact that Michael held certain feelings for him…and he no doubt…at least in his own mind held certain feelings for Michael…that none of it would matter. The plain and simple truth was that Michael was in love with someone else…someone that he had been sharing his life and his bed with for the previous two years. Ben had become the center of Michael’s universe and despite that fact that it burned him to his very soul each time that he saw them together…all that mattered was that Michael was happy.

“I want a full partnership…with all the benefits” he threw out off handedly just to mark the mans reaction.

“Done…” Freddy spoke so quickly that Brian had to ask him again to make sure that he had heard him correctly. “When can we expect you to start?” he asked giddily as he stretched out his previously slapped away hand before him once again.

He could only stare at the hand in front of him in shock…but then he quickly pushed any doubt aside as he slowly reached out and sealed the deal between the two of them. “Um…two weeks” he spoke absent-mindedly. “I need to fix up a few loose ends…get my stuff packed and…”

“Two weeks is fine. I will arrange everything personally for you move. You can stay in whatever hotel you choose until you can find a place to live and…” Brian drowned the rest of his words out as the reality that he was actually leaving Pittsburgh and Michael forever fully hit him. There was no going back…no changing his mind…despite that fact that he felt as if he was dying and slow and torturous death at his realization.

“How can you do this?” he heard the high-pitched screech of Lindsay echo loudly around him. “How can you just leave your son…all your friends…Michael” her yelling rant continued as he paced crazily behind him as he held his son against his chest. “New York isn’t just down the street for Christ sakes Brian. Gus will never get to see you once you become some big shot in the big apple”

“Christ…” Brian yelled out in frustration as he kissed his son quickly upon his check before placing him back in his playpen. “It’s done ok” he continued to speak loudly as he grabbed his jacket and began to make his way towards the front door. “I’m moving to New York in less then two weeks. Gus is my son and if you think for one minute that I am just going to drop out of his life because we don’t live down the street from each other…then you don’t know me as well as I thought you did” with that said he flung open the door and took a few steps through it before being stopped by a tiny hand upon his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Brian” Lindsay spoke sadly as she hugged him from behind. “I know you would never just step out of your sons life. That was so wrong of me to say that”

“Thanks Linds…” Brian spoke softly…giving the hand resting across his chest a gentle squeeze before attempting to take another step away from the mother of his child.

“What about Michael?” she asked the same question from before. “Does he know that you’re leaving because I just spoke to him this morning at the diner and he didn’t say anything to me about it”

“He knows…” he spoke with an air of not having to explain anymore before he raced down the porch steps. Several deep breaths were needed as he sat in his jeep trying to gain some control of his @#%$ up emotions. In truth he didn’t know if Michael really knew…but he was sure that he had some idea that he had in fact taken what had been offered to him.

He didn’t’ think it was possible to feel such misery. Didn’t think that one person could hold so much pain deep within their soul without falling to the floor dead from the weight of it all…but that was how he felt. With each day that passed he felt that the true him died a little bit more without his Mikey by his side. Since that day in the diner Michael had made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing whatsoever to do with Brian. He had learned through the fever pitched rantings of Michael’s mother that he did in fact know that Brian was leaving. He remembered every hurtful word that Debbie shouted to him…because the truth of the matter was that no matter how much she annoyed him…she had been the only mother figure in his life. She had called him names that he had heard flow from her mouth from time to time…but never with the hatred and spite that they were delivered with at that time. She had told him in no uncertain terms how much of a prick she thought that he was for leaving Michael the way that he was. She reminded him over and over again just how selfish that he had been when it came to taking Michael’s unconditional love. However…what hurt him the most was when she told him that she was glad that he was leaving Michael for good…because Ben was by far the better man for him.

He didn’t put much of a fight up. Hell…he had been getting it left and right from just about everyone that he had told his news to…and he just had no more fight in him left to give. He found quickly that although it was nearly killing him to know that he was never going to see Michael again…that he was also looking forward to leaving as well. He was tired of the looks…tired of the names and anger that was directed his way from his friends and family…tired of not being able to be with the man he still secretly loved with an un-burning passion. The only person who seemed sincerely happy for him was Ben…and despite the fact that Ben had every reason for wanting Brian out of Michael’s life…he knew that he was not trying to be spiteful with his wishes of wellness.

Two Weeks Later…

It was hard for Michael to believe that he had not spoken to Brian in two weeks…but what was more unbelievable was the fact that Brian was actually leaving him for what he knew was to be for good. He had wanted to run to him so many times that he lost count. He had wanted to fall into his arms and kiss away the hurt and pain that he saw on his ex/best friends face the few times that they had seen each other since their feud started…but he controlled his urges. He knew better…knew that he had to be strong…not only for himself but for Brian as well. He knew that if he had followed through with his greatest wish that everything would change for Brian and he could not let that happen…not again. He knew that despite that fact that he claimed to not love him…that he did. He knew that if he truly did not want Brian to leave that he would not with only a word from him However…most importantly he knew that despite the fact of how much it hurt the two of them to be apart…that Brian would be dazzling in his new job. He knew that he would take to the pulse of New York like a fish to water…but most importantly he knew that despite the way their friendship lay in ruins at his feet…in time it would bounce back. In all the years that he had known Brian…in all the years that he had loved Brian…their friendship had never been in question.

The pain was almost too much for him to bear. He could feel it ripping through his heart as he continued to play like a peeping tom as he watched them. There was no denying the love that they felt for each other and despite the fact that he wanted him all to himself…he knew that the other man was exactly what Michael needed. *They are so beautiful together*…he thought to himself as he continued to watch them as they lunched at the diner…him watching through the main window undetected. He watched the way that Ben held his arm protectively around Michael’s shoulder…daring anyone…including himself to try and take him away from him. He could see the way that Michael craved this comfort as he snuggled deeply into the crevice of his strong arms. Love was evident across both of their faces…but there was no doubt as to who loved whom more. Tears threatened him…but he quickly spurned them away as the two lovers leaned in and shared a sweet and tender kiss. Yes the sadness over took him…but then in an instant hope sprang eternal as he found himself staring into the peaceful eyes of Michael Charles Novotny.

*I’m sending for you Michael* he heard a tiny voice speak clearly within the back of his mind. *I’m going to New York. I’m going to get settled…and then I am sending for you. You belong with me…only me and I don’t care what I have to do to make you see that. I love you Michael* He knew the voice the instant that he heard it and it caused his heart to soar. He didn’t have to look up to know that he was standing there because he had felt him the moment he had walked up to the building. Slowly his eyes trailed across the busy diner…settling on the clearness of the glass as he captured hazel depths within his own.

Ben could feel the tension in Michael’s body in an instant and without even bothering to look in the direction that Michael’s gaze was transfixed on…he knew. He knew that Brian was near. He knew that without a shadow of a doubt that Michael really did love him…but he also knew that the love that he held for Brian was so much deeper. He knew that he didn’t’ stand a chance when the time came when Brian realized that he was ready to take back what he already felt was his. Following Michael’s line of sight his heart stopped beating for mere moments at the look of pure and unadulterated love that radiated off of Brian’s grim face. He quickly realized that his time with Michael was about to come to an end…and any objections he might have on that matter would be null and void. He fought the tears that began to mist his eyes as Brian graced him with a small smile…but his eyes they said something completely different. It was just as he feared…for they told him to enjoy the time that he had left with his lover because it was soon to be over…permanently.

 

Day of Departure…

A full sadness over took him as he glanced once final time around the empty shell of his loft. He couldn’t believe that after all the years spent in his divine sanctum that he was actually leaving it behind. The loft had been his place for solace…his place for happiness…but most importantly it was the only place where he could be his true self. Alone or with Michael the loft was a place where he could retire for maybe a couple of hours the normal king @#%$ of Liberty Avenue façade and just be Brian Kinney. He loved his loft…but as he continued to gaze over the empty vastness he realized that it was the moments spent with Michael in that very loft that he loved most of all.

He wondered if it was still there as he made his way across the wooden floor. He hadn’t looked at it in years…but it helped him to get through many a hard time just knowing that it was there anytime that he needed it…just like its owner. He knew exactly where it was…knew exactly how many steps it took to reach it from any direction of the loft. He couldn’t believe that he almost had forgotten it as he knelt upon the hardness of the floor…hitting the corner of the board in just the right spot before it popped up. Lifting the jutted board he reached into the darkened depths of the floor pulling out the raggedy and worn t-shirt of his and Michael’s youth. “Official member of the Captain Astro club” he read lout loud the writing on the shirt that had belonged to Michael. He couldn’t remember how he got it…but when he had been moving into the loft he had found it packed up in a box and vowed to never part with it…ever. Bringing the shirt to his nose…he inhaled the dusty scent of the shirt as memories of Michael’s failed attempt to introduce the Captain to his friends and schoolmates rained over him. Stuffing the shirt into his carryon bag…he glanced once more around the room before exiting it…slamming the metal door on all of his old memories.

His mind was a jumbled wreck as he made his way down the crowded corridor of the airport. He could not believe that he was leaving his friends…his family…his son…but most importantly his Mikey. He didn’t know how he was going to survive the long days and nights without seeing him…touching him…but what he did know was that everything that he did was only for him. He was dying to hold him one final time before he departed for New York…and despite the fact that his brain told him that Michael would not come…his heart told him that he would. He kept scanning the expansive terminal as he prayed for a glimpse of his true love…his heart beating a mile a minute at each dark haired man his eyes landed on.

“Flight 242 for New York is now boarding at gate one” he heard the high-pitched announcement of his flight on the overhead speaker.

*Come on Mikey* his heart screamed as he continued to scout the people milling all around him.

“Announcing the final boarding call for flight 242 to New York” the announcement blared loudly around him once again. “This is the final boarding call for flight 242 to New York”

Fear clutched at his hopeful heart as he frantically continued with his search…only to grasp it even harder at the realization that he was nowhere to be found.

“Sir if you are hoping to catch this flight you need to board now” an annoying flight attendant spoke behind him…poking him in the shoulder for good measure.

“Give me a fucking second will you” he belted out…glaring at the women behind him before pulling his focus back to his task.

“Sir…this flight will be leaving with or without you” she counted back…poking him once again on the shoulder.

“I said give me a fucking…” he words caught within his throat as the hairs covering his body began to stand on end. He was there…he had come just as his heart had predicted as he pulled his gaze away from the furious flight attendant and searched like a mad man for the man that controlled his heart and soul. “Mikey…” he whispered as he turned and came face to face with his tearful love.

“I tried to stay away” he spoke through his tears as the two men continued to stand frightened before each other. “I tried to stay away Brian…but I couldn’t” he whispered on baited breath as he awaited Brian’s response.

“I knew you would come Mikey…I just knew you would” he rushed out as he pulled the dark haired beauty into his arms. “I’m sending for you Mikey once I get settled. You belong to me and only me”

“I know…” he breathed a sigh of relief as he clutched almost painfully to the back of the only man he would ever love. “You heart told me that the other day when I spotted you through the window” he spoke seriously as he looked up into the equally tearful eyes of Brian’s. “And I love you too”

“Oh god Mikey” Brian sobbed as he clutched him even tighter against his body. “I love you so much” he vowed truthfully as tears cascaded down his face. “And every word that Freddy told you was true and I would do it again if it meant that you were constantly in my life. Everything that I do from now on is about you…it’s always been about you Michael. You are my everything and nothing or no one is ever going to come between us. Wait for me Mikey…wait for me to send for you so we can spend the rest of our lives together” he begged as he leaned his forehead against the one he had shared this gesture with millions of times throughout his lifetime.

“Forever…” was his heartfelt reply as he leaned up and allowed Brian to capture his lips over his own. The kiss was one of promise and complete love as they shared of their first kiss as promised lovers.

“I love you Michael Novotny” he nearly shouted as he picked up his formerly discarded carryon bag and began to back away from the man he had broadcasted his love to. With a grin the size of Texas he made his way past the open mouth attendant…flashing her all his pearly whites before racing down the corridor towards the waiting plane.

 

Coming together…finally…

Michael felt as if he were walking on air as he practically raced past the slow paced people as they exited the plane bound from Pittsburgh. He was dying to see Brian…drying to be held within the warmth of his arms…to be kissed passionately by the sweetness of his lips. He knew instantly once he stepped into the overly crowded airport that the man that he had been dreaming about for the previous six months was nowhere to be found. Fear and concern etched his face as he adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag before making way towards the entrance…stopping dead in his tracks. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself at the suited man standing before him with a huge sign held within his hands with his name blazing brightly across it.

“I’m Michael Novotny” he spoke to the man.

“Welcome to New York Mr. Novotny” he smiled down at the shorter man. “Mr. Kinney unfortunately was detained in a meeting this afternoon and sent for me to pick you up”

“Figures” Michael chuckled. “Ok…lead the way then”

“I will get you settled in the car before I go back and retrieve your luggage” the man spoke quickly as they rushed towards the entrance.

“Holy shit…” Michael exclaimed…standing before him a large and sleek stretch limousine. “This is for me”

“Mr. Kinney made it very clear to me that he wanted nothing but the best for his Mikey” he chuckled…opening the door as he assisted the still stunned man inside the expansive limo. “There is everything that you might need here” he gestured from the open door. “TV…Compact Disk Player” over here…he pointed to the expensive looking hardware. “Portable Laptop in the drawer beside you. There is a fully stocked fridge over in that corner and any kind of snack food you can think of in that one” he continued as he pointed in the opposite corner. If you will look in the drawer located at your feet you will find the all the latest issues of your favorite comic books…”

“He thought of everything didn’t he” Michael sighed as he leaned back against the softness of the leather interior. “When will I get to see him” he asked softly his cheeks twinged red at the sound of desperation that he voice had taken on.

“I’m not sure Mr. Novotny…but it will be soon if Mr. Kinney has anything to do with it” the chauffeur chuckled. “Is there anything else that I can do for you before I leave for you bags”

“No thank you…” he stopped after realizing he still did not know the mans name. “I’m sorry but I don’t know you name”

“It’s Jimmy” he winked as he threw a final smile his boss’s lover’s way before closing the door.

 

Home Sweet Home…

Michael could not contain his excitement as he was driven down the congested streets of his new home. He had been to New York only once before…but the trip had been so short that he had never really gotten to experience the true taste of it. He couldn’t wait to get immersed within the depths of the culture and nightlife…but most importantly he could not wait to share such adventures with the love of his life.

“Home sweet home” the driver spoke over the open divide located between the two of them. “I’ll just get you settled before I bring you bags in” he continued to speak as he exited the front seat…opening the door to the man that he was growing quite fond of.

In total awe he allowed the driver to help him exit the car as he gaped like an open mouthed bass at the house before him. Never in his life had he seen anything so huge…but as he looked across its sprawling vastness he realized that it screamed out Brian. His amazement continued to grow as he followed Jimmy into the house that was to be his new home as he received his first view. The inside was modern and airy…with just the slightest hint of being live in…but he was damned determined to change that once had had gotten settled in.

“The kitchen is to the left…the dinning room right behind it” Jimmy announced as he took Michael on a quick tour. “The Living Room is over there. Four bedrooms upstairs and two baths. There is a swimming pool in the backyard with a hot tub on the other side of it. Mr. Kinney wanted me to make sure that you made yourself at home. All of the belongings you had sent earlier are all ready for you…if you will just follow me” Slowly they made their way up the staircase and into a long hallway. “This is Mr. Kinney’s office” he stated pointing towards a closed door on the right. “Your office is right across the hall” he went on as he began to walk away.

“My office…” Michael repeated as he stepped away from the man…entering the office that was designated as his. Tears threatened his eyes as he opened the door…only to find every single collectable he had acquired stored in very expensive looking wall units. Located by a huge picture window there was a desk with one of the largest computer monitors and attachments located on a matching wood desk. Captain Astro looked on from the wall before it as if protecting all that entered his sanction.

“Mr. Novotny…are you ok” Jimmy asked once he realized that he was not being followed.

“Yeah…just fine” he responded as he wiped quickly at his escaping tears. “Thank you Jimmy”

“My pleasure sir” he responded with a smile as he gestured towards the door. “Now if you will follow me I will show you the rest of your new home”

Smiling back in turn…Michael followed the man that he was truly beginning to think of as a friend. “This is a spare guest room over here” he continued with his tour as he pointed towards an open door. “And this is yours and Mr. Kinney’s bedroom” he said…trying to hide the smile that threatened to slide across his face at the look of pure shock that covered his new boss’s face. “I will leave you to refresh yourself sir” he spoke with a nod before taking his leave.

“Jimmy…” Michael called out after him. “Please call me Michael” he beamed before disappearing into the room that he was going to be sharing with the man he had waited almost twenty years for. He couldn’t help but giggle in glee as he took in the surroundings of the room that belonged to Brian and himself. Falling backwards onto the bed he closed his eyes as all sorts of sweet and not so sweet images raced through his head as to what their first time would be like. He hadn’t realized just how tired he was as slumber quickly overtook him…until hours later he woke with a confused and started start. Searching frantically in his sleep filled haze his mind tried to process where the hell he was…quickly getting his answer as he eyes landed on a familiar photo of he and Brian together. “Brian…” he whispered as he leaned over and picked up the picture of the two of them taken on the day of Gus’s birth.

He remembered that day well…remembered the way that Brian held onto him as if for dear life as they perched high atop the hospital roof. He had never been more freighted in his life as they stood above the bustling city below…but at the same time he had never felt more safe and loved in his entire lifetime.   
Closing his eyes once again he allowed the images of that night to wash over him…only to jerk them open again as a familiar sensation washed over him. “Brian…” he whispered once again as he jerked his frame from off of the bed and practically raced down the long hallway towards his love.

He could only watch in stunned silence as Michael stood at the top of the stairs…looking so much like a figment of his imagination that he was fearful to move at the chance that he might disappear before his very eyes. He had waited so long for that moment…had worked his ass nearly into the ground…all in preparation for that very moment when they were to come together as more then best friends. Their eyes locked…hearts beating frantically as one as they continued to stand unmoving before each other. “Michael…” he finally croaked out…once the need to touch him…to feel his flesh against his own flesh became too much. With outstretched hands…he beckoned his soon to be lover forward with words yet unspoken. He watched as if in a dream as Michael seemed to float down the staircase as he made his way forward. However…he knew it was no dream as the reality that he was truly there came into sharp contrast with just a single touch against his body.

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around his Mikey’s shoulders…burying his face within the satiny strands of his hair. Drawing in large amounts of air…he quickly inhaled the all too familiar scent of the man he crushed almost painfully against himself. For long moments of time they were content just to feel the other next to them…but then the need for more quickly consumed them as lips came together in needful abandon. No words were spoken once the wondrous lip lock was broken as hand in hand they made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom they were about to share their first love making experience in.

Standing nervously beside the over sized bed…each stood eyes locked with the other as dreaded fear cascaded over them. There had been too many years…to many lies…to many mistakes that had played out around them up until that moment and both were too afraid to make the first move.

“I am so sorry” Brian whispered fully upset as he watched the long lashes of the man he had been dying to make love to for as long as he could remember…flitter across his pale cheekbones. “I am so…so…sorry Mikey” he continued to stammer as he tried to come up with any excuse to make up for all the years that had been lost between the two of them due to his cowardice. “I guess that I was…”   
He didn’t have a chance to continue…as his lips and tongue were rendered useless by the pressure of Michael’s heated mouth across his own.

Michael didn’t want to hear any more excuses…didn’t want to wait another minute to make love to the man who over most of his young and adult years he had loved with a love that had consumed his very soul. He wanted Brian…wanted him in ways that only two intimate people could share…forever. Within seconds the kiss intensified as the two began to remove unwanted and unneeded clothing until they were lying skin to skin. “I love you Mikey” he heard Brian whisper once they broke their shared lip lock. “I’ve loved you for so damned long”

“I love you too” he spoke truthfully as he leaned in and kissed the soft lips of the man with so much fear radiating from his eyes that it began to eat away at his heart. “Brian…if your not ready we don’t have to do this. We don’t have to rush this. We have the rest of our lives to make love to each other” he spoke softly as he traced the steely cheek of his greatest love. He knew that he was dying to make love to Brian…had been for as long as far back as he could remember…but he knew that he didn’t want their first coming together to be rushed with uncertainty.

“Make love to me Michael…please” Brian literally begged as he gently took Michael’s hand into his own…placing it atop the pulsing member located between the juncture of his legs. Soft moaning began to tumble across his lips as he felt that same hand begin to stroke him slowly…only to increase his pace as he began to respond to his ministrations. He had never felt anything as wonderful in his lifetime as for once allowed the walls that normally surrounded him to crumble at Michael’s feet. His moans of pleasure began to get louder as Michael continued to palm his overly sensitive penis…but it was nothing compared to the heated mouth that quickly replaced that hand…causing him to cry out in utter shock and ecstasy. The feelings where amazing as with each swipe of his wettened tongue it brought him closer to the edge. “Oh god Mikey” he cried out…wrangling his fingers through the man’s dark tresses. “Please don’t stop…please don’t stop”

With each swipe of his tongue he could tell that Brian was inching closer to explosion and wanting to make their first time extraordinary he added his hand to the mix. Back and forth his mouth and his tongue explored the rigid hardness of his dick…making sure to pay extra special attention to the glistening pre-cum tip. Closing his eyes he sent out a silent thank you to no one in particular for finally sending him the man that he loved with his whole heart and soul. Switching tactics he moved his hand to the overly swollen sack…caressing it gently as he traced the pulsing vein of his lovers penis with his tongue…chucking to himself at Brian’s outburst. “Holy @#%$” he heard his lover cry out as he continued to tempt and tease him until his mouth was filled with his delectable juices.

“Are you ok” he chuckled as he slide up Brian’s sweat sheened body…kissing him playfully on the lips before climbing on top of the huge bed in wait for what was to happen next. “Wow…I think I’ve managed to stun the great Brian Kinney with my mind numbing blow job” he teased as he gazed into eyes widened with lusted completion.

“Holy shit Mikey…if I would have known what I was missing I would have allowed you to jump my ass a long time ago” Brian laughed breathlessly as he climbed on the bed next to his lover…wrapping his arms around the naked body. “Now…it’s my turn to return the favor Mikey” he taunted as he licked the outer rim of his ear…eliciting a shiver and a moan from his soon to be lover.

“Well…only if you want to” Michael giggled like a schoolboy as he allowed Brian to easily flip him onto his back. “Make love to me old man” his giggles continued knowing how sensitive Brian was about his age…and just how much he was going to enjoy his payback. “Oh maybe you need a nap first…” quickly his words were cut off as Brian attacked his mouth so furiously that he thought he was going to die right there under the bulk of his body from lack of air.

“Let me show you what an old man can do then…sonny boy” Brian teased back as he traced his tongue along the moistened contours of Michael’s partially open lips. Wanting to taste every inch of Michael’s beautifully defined body he began to nip and tease every bit of exposed chest flesh…slowly moving his way down toward the one place he had never been before. Nervous tension began to grip him as he gazed upon the rigid member waving fully before him. Not for what he was about to do…but for the fear that he might now be able to please Michael in the way that he needed to be pleasured. He knew that Michael had lusted after him for so many years and as much as he hated to admit it…for he was Brian Kinney…but he was petrified that he wouldn’t live up to his expectations.

“Brian…please stop teasing me. I need to feel your mouth on me” Michael cried out need fully as he gripped his hand upon his head…pushing him slightly as he guided him to the place that he was dying for him to be. With a heartfelt swallow he willed his nervousness away as he jutted his tongue forward…barely touching the penis before him but it was enough to cause Michael to cry out in hurtful need. “More…I need more” his cries continued to echo around him…increasingly getting louder as Brian engulfed him fully within his mouth. “OMG Brian…OMG”

Smiling slightly…Brian continued to lave his tongue up and around the dick he would never tire of tasting. He loved the way that with even the slightest of movements Michael responded with a jerk of his body…or a wild and unabashed cry of needing more. Fully back in control he relaxed his throat muscles as he moved his face forward until he felt Michael’s glorious dick hit the back of his throat. Inhaling deeply he savored the scent of manly sexiness as he nestled his face within the fine pubic hairs located just below his abdomen. He knew Michael was close as the grip upon his head tightened and with each tightening he increased his suction until Michael was crying out madly. Seconds later he felt his sweet nectar sliding down his full relaxed throat and it caused him to smile to know that he had pleasured his man in the way that he should always be pleasured.

“Jesus Brian…” Michael gushed…eyes closed as he tired to come down from the explosive orgasm he had just received. “That was absolutely amazing”

“That was just the appetizer” Brian whispered against the sated mans ear…nipping playfully at it before delving into lips that he would never tire of kissing. “There is so much more to come Mikey…so much more” he vows after leaving the softness of his lips. “You are going to be fucked and you are going to be fucked long and hard until you are screaming bloody hell for me to make you cum again” He couldn’t help the evil smile that quickly crossed his lips at the look of pure animal lust that shown from his Mikey’s radiating eyes. “Is that what you want Mikey…do you want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck me…please” he cried out…reaching out to touch Brian’s body as he straddled his midriff. A grunted moan wafted through the air as he felt Brian swat his hands away…only to feel his own hands grasp onto his shoulders…easily flipping him onto his stomach. He felt his body sink into the softness of the mattress as Brian spread out full-bodied atop him. “Brian…” he ground out lustfully as his tongue left a wet spot down his sensitive neckline. His eyes fluttered shut as he ceased his ministration upon his neck…only to capture his lips from across his shoulder. With each swipe of Brian’s magnificent tongue he felt his body arch forward…causing him to arch his ass up in return. “Brian…I need you” he cried out against the kiss-swollen lips of his lover as he felt Brian’s renewed arousal press across his backside.

“I need you more” Brian cried out need fully as he continued to hump his lovers beautiful ass cheeks. With renewed energy he left his lovers side for mere seconds as he reached over to grab the necessary materials to end both of their tortures. Laying the condom and the lube beside Michael’s beautiful body…he reached under his writhing form as he pulled him into a kneeling position. His hands were everywhere as they explored the heaving front side of his love. “I just want you to know that I have been waiting for this moment for such a long time Mikey” Brian whispered truthfully against his ear. “I need for you to know that. I need for you to know that I love you and that what is about to happen between the two of us is more then mere @#%$. I’ve never made love to a man before Mikey…and that is what this is to me. I love you Mikey…I love you so much more then you can ever understand”

“Oh Jesus Brian…I think that I am going to cry” Michael sniffled as he reached his hand over his head…grasping onto his partners beautiful head of hair before leading him into an explosive kiss. “Make love to me Brian”

With nimble hands Brian removed the plastic wrapper of the condom…placing it quickly upon his fully oozing dick before leading it to Michael’s hole. Laying his chin upon his shoulder…he eases gently into the only place that he would ever truly call home. Feeling the tightening muscles of Michael’s body…he halted all movement until he felt his lover relax before edging further inside. The moment started out slow and steady as he enjoyed the tightness that surrounded him…but soon soft and steady were not enough as he increased the velocity of each thrust. Wanton cries of love and lust mingled all around them as each lured the other forward with their demanded cries. Reaching around his lover’s hip…he grasped onto his fully raging boner as with each thrust within Michael’s heated depths…he stroked him into oblivion. Within minutes the two were crying out in pure unadulterated greed as together they gave into their orgasms…Michael coating Brian’s hand and chest and Brian filling the rubber to full capacity.

Spent the two fell against the softness of the sheets…Brian quickly pulling Michael’s convulsing body within the protection of his own. “Hey…you ok” he asked concerned as he leaned over and stared into Michael’s always-expressive eyes. Concern quickly filled him as Michael’s body continued to jerk slightly within his protectiveness. “Michael…please” he spoke quickly panic beginning to set in as the still unspeaking man continued to gaze up at him. “Your starting to scare me”

He couldn’t speak a word…could barely lift the arm that felt as if it weighed a ton as he traced it across the flushed skin of Brian’s cheek. He had never felt as relaxed and loved as he did at that very moment. With full effort he snaked that same hand up into the softness of his hair as he pulled him down for a sweet and tender kiss of understanding. “I feel the same way too…Mikey” he whispered as tears misted his eyes…for without speaking a single word Michael’s kiss had said it all. He watched as Michael’s heavy eyes got the better of him before the sweet sounds of slumber began to escape from his over kissed lips. Placing a final sweep across those same lips…he carefully spooned his body against the sleeping man beside him. It wasn’t long before he too joined his partner in life in dreamland…a smile spread across his face for he was finally where he belonged…with the love of his life…his Mikey.

The End…


End file.
